


In Loving Memory

by xburningwirex



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: (as in yakko blames himself), Ableism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The Warners Have Parents, And sometimes he/him, Angst, Autistic Wakko Warner, BUT still doesnt mean that their mom wasnt an asshole, Bad Parenting, Borderline Personality Disorder, Character Death, Child Death, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, DNI if you ship the warners, Dot is numb, Family Loss, Gen, Grieving Yakko Warner, How did wakko die? idk, Hurt No Comfort, I am mastered in the art of Warner sib suffering, I am the worst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Incest, Nonbinary Character, Past Child Abuse, Sad, Self-blaming, They/Them pronouns for Wakko, Victim Blaming, Wakko Warner has BPD, Wakko is Nonbinary, Wakko is dead, Work In Progress, Yakko basically regrets not being able to help his brother, Yakko has ADHD, Yakko misses his brother SO much :(, also me: (slaughters wakko in cold blood and then gives all 3 of the warners awful lives), also the warners' mom wasnt THAT bad, and she's off to do other things, and they're ableist assholes :), bc he goes by both, but not that much cuz the parents died, but pls be aware that this is a serious fic !!, cuz its a huge trigger for me so, dot was also neglected, he was also neglected, hey so ik im joking around a lot, hi im the expert at ruining these kids' lives, i feel so bad for them omg, i have 5 years of experience in doing this, i'll fuckin GUT you., im coping with the abuse i went thru, im kinda embarrassed but im projecting, im projecting again, its my disorder and I get to choose the character to project it on/j, me: hehe look at this funny kids show :3, oh shit uhhh, oh uh.....I'm about to project onto wakko so hard rn-, or rather used to😭, p quickly so :(, please be nice👉👈, please for the love of the gods dont read this, she tried at least smh, she was just...less of an asshole🤔, the warners have parents, the warners' parents suck and those are the facts!!, their dad tho....YIKES, these kids have trauma im so sorry, theyre just kids man :((, vent fic, we both stim by chewing!!!, yeah im projecting onto wakko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xburningwirex/pseuds/xburningwirex
Summary: Wakko is dead. He's dead and he'll never come back.Yakko wants to go home.(unfinished as of now, I'm only uploading it bc ao3 deletes drafts TwT so here's a demo!!! ig???)
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	In Loving Memory

**Author's Note:**

> listen don't @ me I've written wakko/Animaniacs angst for 5 whole years (all have been taken down cuz I'm rewriting one-) and if I have to suffer from the thought of grieving Yakko, so do yall/hj
> 
> ER UH HERES THE TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> \- brief scene of S*lf H*rm  
> \- depictions of BPD symptoms  
> \- ableism  
> \- loss  
> \- child neglect  
> \- child abuse  
> \- physical abuse
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: The way I write wakko's experience with autism is only from experience and NOT research (I'm afraid of misinforming or finding sources that arent accurate :") ) I'll write the things I do personally as an individual and if you're on the spectrum and you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them! My parents were and still are neglectful and refused to give me any sort of screening or help despite all the signs and symptoms until NOW, so yeah, I am projecting extremely hard on both Yakko and Wakko (and a bit on Dot but like I said, she isn't rrly the focus in this YET)
> 
> Wakko's experience with BPD however is written from my experience AND research. A lot of his symptoms are my own and if you have a problem with pwBPD, you're free to leave 🤷 
> 
> I'm really sorry if I sound mean, but I'm serious! I don't want any toxicity or hate/negativity on a fic that means a lot to me :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko greives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jshkdkhdjs this chapter is super short and rushed but that's cuz ao3 is a dick and likes to delete drafts so if you don't wanna read smth unfinished,,, don't read this chapter until further notice, thank you! :] 💕

The earliest Memory of Wakko that Yakko had was when Wakko was just a few months old.

He was a small baby who didn't respond like other children, and if he could describe it...He'd say that Wakko was often lost in his own head. He didn't mind, in fact, he loved his brother! And he wished his parents thought the same too. 

They didn't understand why (Nor did they _want_ to understand) Wakko was often wondering somewhere in his head or chewing on his tail and hands, and often neglected to give him the right tools to help him. And when Wakko would get overstimulated by too much noise, they only made more noise which made him feel like itching his fur off even more. Yakko noticed this, of course, Yakko always noticed whenever things bothered Wakko and he'd sneak him away to a quieter room and helped him calm down. He didn't get why his parents treated Wakko this way, especially when he was a person like everyone else. He _has_ feelings, so why did his parents treat him otherwise?

And when Dot was born, he struggled to help Wakko even more. He was older now, and he was interested in drawing. Like.... _really_ interested. He'd babble on and on about his art and stories that he made up in his mind to his nonchalant parents, who never bothered to listen, so Yakko did. He'd let Wakko go on for hours if it meant that Wakko would be happy.

Then, when Wakko was old enough to chew with teeth, he began to chew on anything he could get his hands on. Chairs, tables, pencils, his own clothes, and his own paws. His parents found his behavior unsavory and they hit him. It was only a few times at first, and they started with slaps, but it eventually escalated.

And that's when Yakko got involved even more. 

He fought every day with his parents, making himself the source of their output, making sure his sibs were not the ones to suffer for their parents' foolish actions. Though, despite his efforts, his parents always found a way to upset his sibling, intentional or not.

Reluctantly, Yakko began to focus on Dot more. Yes, he still focused most of his time on making sure Wakko was happy, but Dot was a baby. A helpless baby, as most babies are. When Dot was old enough to stand and gain her interests and the ability to speak...Their parents died.

Mysteriously and without an explanation, they never returned home. Yakko wondered what happened to them, and maybe a small part of him was relieved they were gone, but now? He had to care for two children while being a child himself.

They all cried in each other's arms that night.

As time passed, they changed. Everyone did. 

Yakko was wittier, snarkier, and far more sarcastic. Dot was no longer helpless, able to thrive on her own.

And Wakko? Well.

Yakko turned a blind eye to that.

He began noticing small things, things that would give him an answer to the itch within his mind. Maybe the red marks on Wakko's arms were what he thought they were when he caught a glimpse of his sleeve rolling up the slightest bit, but he didn't want to ask nor confirm it. He didn't want his fears to become a reality, especially when his fears were painted right before him. He didn't want to notice Wakko's fast and shifting moods, which proved to be quite difficult when it happened right before his eyes. He didn't want to realize that Wakko desperately needed attention and love often, and would say or do anything to get it, for he feared that it would just prove to his anxiety that it was his fault all along.

Oh, how he wished he had done something. Anything.

But it was too late now.

Because now, it's been four days since he died.

Yakko nor Dot did much after it happened, they just...laid on the couch all day until it was time for bed.

What were they supposed to do now that a part of them was missing? Other than cry, that is.

Somewhere, Wakko's body was being examined, being prepared for some sort of funeral with any money they could scrape together.

Yakko stared out the window with a hollow chest, ears drooping, and heart sinking. Is life ever the same when the person who made the sun shine brighter is now gone like the wind? No, not really.

He hadn't spoken in days, his throat too coarse and aching, afraid that if he said one small thing, he'd burst into tears and never stop. Hell, he'd cry the whole ocean for his sibling. They were gone, and they'd never be back...And the feeling of loss sunk deep within his bones.

"Hey, Yak. Goin' to bed?" Dot asked, her voice not the usual sassy tone. She was softer, more...Gentle.

Yakko turned from his seat and shook his head, unable to speak.

"How long are you planning to stay up?"

Yakko held up one finger.

"One AM?"

Yakko nodded.

"Oh, Yakko..." She felt her throat tighten before she sighed, trying to avoid breaking down another time, "Okay, just...Don't stay up too late, ya' ol' goof."

Dot waved goodbye and left.

Yakko turned back to stare out the window, the night sky illuminating the city below him. It was a cold night, almost as every night was, and he clenched his jaw.

Everything was reminding him of Wakko. He couldn't see the color red or else it'd remind him of their red hat. The blue sky only made him think about the sweater they wore every day. Food and eating only made him miss his sibling's silly antics regarding meals.

He longed for the past and life they could've had, the life he could have given to him. 

He wanted to get on his knees and beg for his life back and maybe, _just maybe,_ he would wake up tomorrow to his little sibling eating happily at the kitchen table and living their life. The agony that came with the passing of his sibling killed him. It tore him to shreds.

He didn't sleep that night, and now he won't sleep for another.

**Author's Note:**

> gods its like i'm in middle school again writing edgy wakko fanfics 😔👊 but hey!! they're actually quite fun to write, esp when I'm venting so🤔


End file.
